


Staying Up 'Til Sunrise

by masqurade



Category: Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin doesn't usually like staying up late to work on walking routes, but with Chrom, she always finds herself giving in to his demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Up 'Til Sunrise

     As the sun began rising above the hills of the camp, all appeared silent and peaceful. The majority of the Shepherds were tucked away inside their tents curled up in their sleeping bags. While many were catching up on their sleep, Robin and Chrom were still resided in the tactician tent, planning their next move.

     “ _Why is this taking so **long**?!_ ” screamed the Ylisse prince as he stabbed the pointed edge of the compass into the laid out map. “We’ve been planning all night but haven’t found a solution.”

     Holding her head in irritation, Robin rubbed her temples for the twentieth time that morning. “ _Gods Chrom_ , stop screaming.” Now pitching the bridge of her nose, she grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at his face. “If you’re going to complain, go to sleep. I’m  _more_  than capable of doing this on my own. It’s your own fault for insisting on helping me out, you know.”

     “How could I let my tactician work until dawn while I get a good night’s rest?” Chrom let out a hearty laugh and patted Robin’s head softly. “I’m just letting my frustrations out.”

     “And you’re supposedly supposed to be an elegantly composed  _prince_.” she giggled, playfully swatting his hand away. Now with her hair all messed up, Robin proceeded in taking out her hairband and letting her hair fall down against her back. “Then again, when have you ever acted princely around me? The day we met you treated me like some soldier that was born to work with you.”

     “Says the person who was found asleep with no memory of anything in the middle of a field.” Chrom teased, taking a seat beside Robin and resting his forehead against her shoulder. “I’m exhausted. How can you do this every other day? Aren’t you ever tired?”

     Rolling her eyes as Chrom whined, Robin gently patted his head gingerly. “I’m used to it.”

     “Well we better change that.” he murmured, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Robin’s fingers weaving their way through his hair. “I can’t have my tactician wearing out on me.”

     Without replying, Robin rested her head on top of Chrom’s. She felt him taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. Smiling to herself, Robin watched the sun become fully visible through the dusty window of the tent.


End file.
